Field
The disclosure relates to systems and methods for tethering a device with an individual.
Background
After incarceration, an individual is often released under a trial status. Under this trial status, the released individual is subject to numerous restrictions and rules. As part of their release, a communication device may be assigned to the individual. The communication device is used for a variety of different reasons, such as monitoring the individual's location, receiving mandatory check-ins from the individual, etc. Conventionally, the device was issued by the releasing correctional institution, and in order to carry out the check-ins, the released individual would be charged for a wireless plan on a wireless carrier.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.